


The Little Broken Dove

by Circus_Dragon



Category: Star Stable
Genre: Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 06:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16034489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Circus_Dragon/pseuds/Circus_Dragon
Summary: Jorvik would never compare to his home, but on that crisp, fall day, Ydris had to admire the world's own beauty. Suddenly, he is drawn out of his musings by the appearance of a familiar horse. The pesky girl that foiled his plans needs his help. Will the ringmaster put aside his feelings to save her life? Or are his true feelings the reason he might consider it?





	The Little Broken Dove

**Author's Note:**

> Hello fellow Ydris lovers! Just a quick note to let you know there are mild spoilers for the quests involving the ghost at the abandoned farm, and of course the latest story quests involving Ydris. This is my first Star Stable fanfic so lemme know if you like it! Thanks for Reading!

Autumn was just beginning to settle over Jorvik. The leaves were changing to their red and gold hues, the air had a crispness about it that felt marvelous after the overbearing heat of summer. Although no world compared to his home, Ydris had to admit this place had its own beauty. 

He was drawn from his thoughts by the sound of a faint commotion. He turned, noticing Zee watching something with an alert expression. A white stallion came barreling over the hillside, skidding into the circus and rearing, his saddle was empty. 

Ydris raised his hands, approaching the horse with soft-spoken words. It paused at his touch, though its fear was still evident. It only took a quick examination for the ringmaster to recognize this particular horse; it belonged to that pesky girl that had nearly destroyed both their worlds. 

That girl, his heart suddenly beat a little harder in his chest. She was special; his little dove who visited the circus of dreams every day. She had told him once her wish to run away with the circus, to perform amazing feats of horsemanship beneath the colored lights. He was no fool; he knew she looked up at him longingly, that she’d had a crush on him since the day they met. Why else would she do everything he asked without question? 

The stallion snorting and pawing the ground brought him back to reality, that girl, that special girl, she was in danger! He ran to Zee, leaping up onto the mare gracefully. He could hear her questioning him, but he reassured her with a pat before asking her onwards as fast as she could go. 

They followed the stallion as he raced off, heading towards the nearby bridge. Before they reached it, the stallion skidded to a halt. Ydris looked ahead; the bridge was empty, nothing abnormal about it. “What is wrong with you? Foolish horse?” he asked. Suddenly his gaze caught on something down below, far far below.

Without another thought, he spun Zee around, navigating her down the steep mountainside to the water. The moment they reached the shore, he spotted her, and his heart sank. She must have fallen from the bridge into the river below, likely being knocked unconscious the moment she connected with the water. Without her senses, she had drowned. 

Tossing off his hat and coat, he dove into the water, swimming out to the girl and grabbing her lifeless form. She was a total deadweight in his arms, and he struggled to keep both their heads above the surface as he swam for shore. The moment he felt the ground beneath his feet, he hoisted the girl into his arms and carried her away from the water’s edge, frightened by how limp she was. 

Zee and the girl’s stallion both whinnied anxiously as he laid her down carefully, kneeling at her side to check for any signs of life. He called her name as he held his hand over her mouth and nose, before brushing wet tendrils from her pale face.

“Oh my poor, broken dove,” he murmured. She wasn’t breathing, and he couldn’t find a pulse, he couldn’t feel her heart beating. She lay motionless, like a ragdoll tossed to the ground by some careless child. Her lips were blue and slightly parted, her eyes open just enough for him to see they were glossy and unfocused. He wondered how long it had been, perhaps there was still time to save her from becoming the second victim of the rickety wooden bridge. 

Tilting up the girl's chin to open her airway, he began to press his palms against her chest rhythmically, pausing only to press his lips to hers and breathe for the girl. His arms burned as he worked to revive her, his stomach knotting, as she remained unresponsive. Minutes of repetition felt like hours, but he refused to give up so easily. 

“Fight my sweet; I know you want to live. It is not your time yet,” he coaxed as he pumped, shocked at how desperate he sounded. Did he really care for the girl that much? This little parasite, who meddled in his plans, who sapped his powers from him until he begged her to stop, who ruined his circus of dreams?

He pressed his lips to hers once more, willing her to take a breath on her own, to live. Pausing, he stared down at her face, ghosting his hand over it to shut her eyes. With them closed, she seemed peaceful, as though only dreaming. Usually this girl was so full of life, so determined and courageous, so attentive; all she wanted to do was help everyone. He swallowed uneasily, cupping her face in his hands; she was so full of love, for her friends, for her horses, for him. 

In the blink of an eye, she was gone, taken from the world. There was no use; the fall had probably killed her, or she’d been in the water too long. He patted the girl’s cheeks, unwilling to believe such things, calling her name. “Little dove, please, you must live. This world needs you, and,” he paused, swallowing the lump that had lodged itself in his throat, “I need you too.”

Desperately, he felt for a pulse one last time, placing his fingertips against her neck. There was nothing, and her skin felt like ice from the frigid water. He pulled her into his arms, hugging her tightly against him as a few tears managed to escape. He inhaled sharply, muffling a broken sob. She was too young; she was too special. There had to be a way to save her, and he knew there was. It was his last resort. 

Gently, cradling her head against his shoulder, he laid his hand over her heart, feeling his powers surge inside of him. There were laws about what Pandorians were allowed to use their magic for, but in that moment, he didn’t care. For his sweet girl, he would do it just this once. He would make her heart beat. 

He pressed his lips to hers in a final attempt, a tender kiss to wake his sleeping beauty. At last, she coughed, expelling the water from her lungs and struggling to breathe. Ydris held her as her body shuddered, rolling her over and patting her back to assist in the process. Only when she laid still, able to inhale and exhale almost steadily, did he allow her to lay against him once more. 

“That’s it my sweet, just breathe, nice and easy.” He turned to look at Zee and the stallion, who both looked as relieved as he felt. He waited for a minute or two, allowing the girl to remember how to bring air into her lungs, stroking her hair in a comforting gesture. Her eyes only opened to look up at him for a second before she slipped into oblivion once more. To reassure himself, he took her pulse again, and the thrumming against his fingertips was a wondrous thing. 

Gently, he gathered her in his arms, her head resting limply against his chest, and walked over to his beloved mare. Zee bowed, which allowed him to mount easier. Slowly, they took the long way home, careful not to jostle their precious cargo. The girl’s stallion followed dutifully behind.

Arriving at the circus, Ydris took the girl into his wagon immediately. With his magic, he was able to conjure a dry nightgown on her, so that she could rest more comfortably. He laid her on his bed gently, tucking her in to keep her warm. Tenderly, he brushed a few stray locks from her face again. “Sleep my dove, I will return soon,” he whispered to her, placing her under a spell to ensure she would not wake before he returned. 

He stepped outside, moving over to the white stallion. With great care, he removed the horse’s tack, rubbing the stallion down and making sure he had enough food and water. Xin watched him curiously, merely nodding in understanding when Ydris announced he was retiring for the evening. 

The wagon was dark, only a candle burning at the bedside as he sat his vigil beside her. He waited patiently for the girl to recover her strength and return to consciousness. 

In the early hours of the morning, she began to stir. She whimpered slightly as her eyes fluttered open to unfamiliar surroundings, her head and body probably aching terribly. Ydris held her arm, firmly yet gently, “Easy little dove, don’t try to get up. You are safe here. Come to your senses slowly, no need to rush. You’ve been through quite an ordeal.” 

Her bright eyes found his, and she merely stared at him in wonder. He smiled at her in his usual way, “Ah, you wonder how you came to be here. Your horse alerted me you were in danger; you took a rather long tumble off the bridge. I revived you and brought you here to recover. How are you feeling, cheri?” 

“Tired,” was all she could get out, her voice so weak it was barely above a whisper. He wondered if he should tell her that she had died, but decided there would be a proper time and place for that. For now, he merely found another blanket and draped it over her. She still felt cold to the touch and he was worried she would catch pneumonia.

“You must rest. Don’t fret my sweet, I shall stay and care for you until you are strong again.” 

Slowly, as though unsure whether to trust his word, her eyes fell shut. He stroked her hair soothingly again to comfort her. He knew she must be terribly frightened, to be galloping across Jorvik one moment and be stricken in his bed the next. 

Another day passed before she woke again. He smiled reassuringly at her, “Cheri, it warms my heart to see you awake again. May I bring you anything?” 

She blinked, nodding slowly, “Water would be nice,” she replied. He stood, pouring her a glass of water from a pitcher he kept nearby. He held it to her lips, allowing her to drink in small sips until she was satisfied. 

They sat in silence for a long moment, simply gazing at each other. Finally she spoke, “Ydris, you saved my life. Why?”

He looked down, collecting his thoughts. He could feel her eyes on him, trying to figure out what he was thinking, what he would say. At last, he brought himself to look back at her, “I’ve grown very fond of you little dove, your stubborn insolence and all. You oppose me and yet, you still help me when I ask it of you. You still visit the circus every day; you still treat me as a friend.”

Ydris paused, allowing himself to show a little vulnerability to the girl who stared up at him, “I do not care about this world, or anyone in it. Nevertheless, I care for you; there is nothing I wouldn’t do to protect you, and only you. When the day comes that this world must end, I will hold you close to ease the pain if that is what you wish.”

She sighed softly, attempting to reach out to him despite her weakened state, her eyes shining with a mix of emotions. He took her hand at once, patting it to reassure her. “Easy my sweet, lay still. You need your rest.” 

“Don’t talk about the end of the world anymore. Right now, I’m alive, you’re here with me, and that’s enough,” she finally managed to say in a low voice. 

Smiling fondly, he placed a kiss on the top of her head, wrapping his arms around her and cradling the precious girl against him, “It’s enough for me too.”

The girl fell unconscious in his arms, and he returned her to rest against the pillows. In following days, despite his best efforts, she did swing precariously close to death’s door a few more times. He refused to leave her side, even when Xin knocked at his door to tell him people were searching for the girl. He didn’t sleep, using his magic to keep himself energized while he watched over her. 

Pneumonia had set in, and he watched in despair as she fought for every breath, as though she were drowning a second time. She looked to him for comfort, and more than once, he found himself bundling her in the blankets and pulling her into his lap. She would cry weakly into his shoulder as he rocked her, singing a Pandorian lullaby he distantly remembered his mother singing once a long time ago.

Zee and the stallion stood outside the window, constantly peering in to check on their human companions. Ydris wished he could comfort them too; tell them that everything would be all right. Yet he wasn’t confident in the statement, and he would never lie to his beloved steed. 

She tossed in her sleep with her eyes squeezed shut, sweat beading on her forehead as nightmares plagued her. He could see them when he peered into her mind, though he was powerless to rid them. He cupped her cheek in his hand, brushing away her tears with his thumb in a slow, gentle motion. 

“Hush poor dove, I’m here. I know it hurts my sweet; my magic will soothe the pain. There now, that’s a good girl. Lay still and rest, I won’t let anything happen to you.” 

Her eyes feverishly opened, looking up at him with a pained expression that broke his heart. “Ydris, I’m so cold,” she whimpered. 

He swallowed, “I know cheri, I know. If you sleep, you shall not feel it.”

A cough tore itself from her throat and for a brief moment, he wondered if he was doing the right thing by the girl. She fell back into her restless sleep, continuing to fight for the life he’d given back to her. Her determined spark refused to go out. He had to confess, it was a small comfort to see. For the first time in ages, he found he had something to hope for. 

Finally, her fever broke. Her rest was more peaceful, her strength began to return. As the days passed, Ydris doted on her, nursing her back to health with the greatest care. Their friendship deepened, an unbreakable bond forming. She confessed to her crush with only a little teasing, and Ydris affectionately replied, “I make your heart flutter? Why little dove, you make mine try to burst free.” 

She became part of his daily routine. Seeing her was as normal as seeing Zee, or Xin, as normal as the circus tent pitched outside, and the sound of horses galloping past on the road. Helping her outside for some sunshine and fresh air was the highlight of his day, as was tucking her in at night. He taught her about different circus riding acts, the joy on her face when she stood on the back of her stallion for the first time was enough to melt even the coldest hearts.

When the girl was strong enough to leave, she hugged him tightly with a few tears in her eyes, “I’ll miss you, Ydris. Thank you for everything you’ve done for me.” 

He squeezed both her hands, “There’s no need to thank me. I’m right here, I always will be. Fly little dove, have your adventures; I know you’ll return before long.” 

She smiled at him, and there were no words to describe the joy he felt, seeing her so full of life again. “I’ll be back tomorrow. I promise!”

As he watched her ride back in the direction of Moorland Stables, he knew she would keep her promise. She would be back tomorrow, and the day after, and every day following. Yet despite knowing she would be back so soon, he found himself wishing for the day she wouldn’t leave at all.


End file.
